legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Space Marauder
The Space Marauder 'is the shock trooper of the Paradox. These super-soldiers wield Maelstrom-fueled weapons that fire large waves of chaotic energy. They use Maelstrom as armament for their rockets, which deal heavy casualties upon enemy ranks. Space Marauders' wide firing pattern means that these soldiers excel at repelling large numbers of Stromlings. Space Marauders prefer armour to imagination, although they still have a higher imagination bar than most of the other factions' shock troopers. Rank 1 Helmet * "Plasma Ball 1": Throw a 6 damage energy grenade. '+0 +0 +0 ' Blaster * 1+2+2; Charge-up restores no more than 2 imagination to surrounding players '+0 +0 +0 ' Shirt * '+0 +1 +1 ' Pants/Trousers * '+0 +1 +1 ' 4-Piece Bonus Automatically restores 1 Imagination every time an enemy is smashed. '+0 +1 +2 Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses +0 +3 +4 Rank 2 With Rank 2 comes the Space Marauder Shoulderpads and Launcher. Helmet * "Plasma Ball 2": Throw a 8 damage energy grenade. +0 +0 +0 ' Blaster * 2+2+2; Charge-up restores imagination- charge for 2 secs for 2 imagination, 6 secs for 5 imagination '+0 +0 +0 ' Launcher * "Maelstrom Rocket 1": Launch a Maelstrom rocket that explodes on impact doing 7 damage. '+0 +0 +1 ' Shoulderpads * '+0 +1 +1 ' Shirt * '+0 +1 +2 ' Pants/Trousers * '+0 +2 +1 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Automatically restores 2 Imagination every time an enemy is smashed. '+0 +1 +1 ' 5-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of dangerous enemies and collectables on the mini-map. '+0 +1 +1 ' 6-Piece Bonus *N/A '+0 +2 +2 ' Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses '+0 +8 +9 Rank 3 Helmet * "Plasma Ball 3": Throw a 20 damage Maelstrom ball +0 +1 +0 ' Blaster * 2+3+3; Charge-up restores imagination for your team - Charge longer for even more imagination '+0 +0 +1 ' Launcher * "Maelstrom Rocket 2": Launch 2 Maelstrom rockets that explode on impact doing 9 damage. '+0 +1 +2 ' Shoulderpads * "Cluster Strike": Jump in the air and throw down eight energy grenades in a circle doing four damage each. '+1 +1 +2 ' Shirt * '+0 +3 +2 ' Trousers * '+0 +2 +2 ' 4-Piece Bonus *Automatically restores 3 Imagination every time you smash an enemy '+0 +1 +1 ' 5-Piece Bonus *Show the location of dangerous enemies and collectables on the mini-map. Each dangerous enemy appears as a purple blob/cloud on the minimap, but dark spiderlings (including elites and invaders) create false alarms. '+0 +2 +1 ' 6-Piece Bonus *N/A '+1 +3 '+2 ' Total stat increase With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses. Valiant Weapon Trivia *The Space Marauder replaced an earlier Paradox specialty, the Spy, sometime in early development. *The Wormholer's charge up is unique as it does the effect during charge up, not after releasing it. Level 2 Spacemarauder copy.jpg|Concept art wormholer concept.PNG|Concept art Wids.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 5.32.10 PM.png|Concept art Paradox_space_maruauder.jpg|Rank 3 Space Marauder Space Marauder With Paradox Cape.png|Space Marauder with Paradox Cape Wormholer 2.png|Space Marauder with a Worm holer Space Marauder.png|Space Marauder Rank 3 Space Marauder 2.jpg|Full Rank 3 Alt SM.png|Alternate Space Marauder Classic SM.png|Classic Space Marauder Valiant SM.png|Valiant Space Marauder Torsos_Fackit_SpaceMarauder1_I5.png|Space Marauder Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceMarauder1_Legs_I1.png|Space Marauder Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceMarauder2_I5.png|Space Marauder Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceMarauder2_Legs_I1.png|Space Marauder Rank 2 Legs Texture torsos_fackit_spacemarauder3_i5.png|Space Marauder Rank 3 Torso Texture torsos_fackit_spacemarauder3_legs_i1.png|Space Marauder Rank 3 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_SpaceMarauder_Var_I5.png|Space Marauder Rank 3 Torso Texture Recolored Legs_Fackit_SpaceMarauder3_Var_I1.png|Space Marauder Rank 3 Legs Texture Recolored Category:Specialties Category:Paradox